


Commitments Issues and How to Solve Them

by griffiee



Category: That '70s Show
Genre: Episode Fix-It: s07e24 Short and Curlies, F/M, My First Work in This Fandom, season 8 does not exist in my book, seriously they should have been endgame, zenmasters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-28
Updated: 2018-05-28
Packaged: 2019-05-14 17:40:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14774180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/griffiee/pseuds/griffiee
Summary: Check out my Instagram @emilygriffin.books





	Commitments Issues and How to Solve Them

"I thought you'd already left for Chicago, man." Hyde kicked his foot up on the table, purposefully avoiding looking her directly in the eyes.

"Well, I heard you wanted to talk to me." Jackie sat as close to him as possible, settling on the couch near the chair.

"Doesn't matter anymore," he huffed, "You're already packed and ready to go."

"Steven..."

His lip curled slightly. "Alright, everyone else out! I need to talk to Jackie, alone!"

Everyone else froze for a moment before scrambling out the door. Jackie wrung her hands together, pursuing her lips. "Steven, what were you going to tell me? Were you going to say yes?"

"Why the hell does it matter, Jackie? You left without giving me a chance to even answer!" He shot back, crossing his arms.

"Because I gave you two days to answer, Steven! And I had nothing for two days!"

Hyde grinded his teeth together. "I don't know what you want me to say, Jackie."

Jackie stood up. "I don't know what you can say at this point. But I do have something to say: they already took the offer off the table for me in Chicago. I'm stuck here."

\----------

Hyde didn't see Jackie for the next two days, and then she showed up in the basement. With a guy on her arm.

"Everyone I'd like you to meet Johnathan." She beamed, tugging slightly on his arm so he'd sit on the couch beside her. "We're going out."

Hyde bit back a snide comment about how preppy this guy seemed. Polo shirt, dyed blonde hair, khakis, blue eyes-he looked like he'd came right out of Jackie's childhood fantasies. Not that Hyde cared.

"I know you from chess club!" Eric announced, "How are you, man?"

The rest of the gang proceeded to engage in conversation with Jonathan, leaving Hyde the opportunity to sneak away to his room. But, of course, Jackie followed him. Hyde scowled when he saw her, plopping onto his own bed.

"Shouldn't you be out there watching everyone fawn over your new guy?"

Jackie sat down across from him, looking down at her hands. "I'm sorry, Steven. For bringing him here. For not giving you time to answer. For giving you an ultimatum in the first place. I apologize."

Hyde shrugged. "Whatever, man. It's cool."

Jackie ran a hand through her hair, something she only did when she was really agitated (as she knew it messed up her flawless look). "No, Steven, it's-....you know what, never mind. I'm going to go back out there with our friends."

She moved to open the door, but Hyde's voice stopped her. "Jackie..." She paused, waiting for him to continue. "I hope you're happy."

 _I hope you're happier than you were with me_  were unspoken words between them. But she just nodded, proceeding to leave his room. 

\----------

He saw her again three weeks later. She was with Johnathan again, but this time things didn't look like they were going so well. They were so immersed in one another they didn't even notice he was in the basement when they entered. 

"You saw nothing, Jacqueline!" Jonathan was yelling.

Jackie put her hands on her hips. "For the last time, don't call me that! She said you used to be engaged to her!"

"So what?"

"You can commit to other people but not to me!" Jackie accused, "I can't do this again! I'm not going to be with another guy who won't commit!"

"Like who? Like Hyde? You think I'm like this burnout?" Jonathan scoffed, pointing at Hyde.

"Hey, man, leave me out of this. I didn't do anything!" Hyde stood up, stepping near Jackie out of instinct to protect her. 

"I don't even care, she's not even worth this." Johnathan looked Jackie up and down. "She's not even that pretty."

Hyde stepped closer, an arm going around Jackie's waist and pulling her close. "I think it's time you leave, man."

Johnathan rolled her eyes, storming out of the basement. Hyde coughed awkwardly, removing his hand from Jackie's waist. "Sorry about that, must suck."

Jackie turned to meet his eyes. "You were going to say yes, weren't you?"

Hyde took a deep breath. "Yeah, I was."

Jackie set her hand on his knee. "And now?"

"Now I want to punch that bastard Jonathan in his face for what he said to you." Hyde clenched his fists.

"Just for what he said?" Jackie pressed.

"And because he had you. I wanted you so bad, Jackie. Still do." Hyde looked away from her, feeling too vulnerable.

Jackie stood up and put her hands on his shoulders, kissing his cheek. Before she could do anything else, he pulled her onto his lap and hid his face into her neck. "I'm not letting you get away from me again. Hell, I'll even marry you. You're not going anywhere."

Jackie giggled a little, rubbing her hand down his back. "I don't plan on it, Steven. Now get up here and kiss me."

Hyde grinned, lifting his head so he could properly kiss her. Jackie opened her mouth to him, grasping his biceps to have some sense of balance. Kissing him again was making her so dizzy. 

Hyde pulled away, stroking her cheek with his hand. "Missed you, doll."

Jackie's eyes lit up at the nickname. "Oh, Puddin' Pop, I missed you too!"

Hyde wrapped his arms around her as she settled more comfortably in his lap. Unfortunately, their moment was interrupted by the door opening and another couple entering the basement. 

"Look! Look!" Eric exclaimed, "I told you they'd get back together!" 

Donna smiled, sitting down on the couch. "Glad to see you guys back."

Jackie smiled. "Yeah, me too."

Hyde just nodded, too manly to admit that he agreed in front of their friends. But Jackie understood him, judging by the way she cuddled closer to him. For once in his life, he couldn't be happier. Even if he had to marry her, he'd stay this happy. Hell, he'd probably be even happier if they got married. He couldn't wait for the wedding. 

**Author's Note:**

> Check out my Instagram @emilygriffin.books


End file.
